binwfandomcom-20200215-history
Bin Pet Guide Book
The Bin Pet Guide Book was an in-game book about how to look after your Bin Pet. Due to the age of this book, the information is mildy out of date. It was divided into three sections. Getting Started Placing your Pet Bowl and Bed into your nest When you buy your Bin Pet, they will be delivered straight into your nest (you need to first log out and log back in again). Along with your pet, you will also get a bowl (to feed it) and a bed (for it to sleep in and regain its energy). The first thing to do is place the bowl and the bed in one of your rooms (you can always move the bowl and the bed around at anytime). About Your Pet Your pet lives in your nest. When you log off Bin Weevils your pet will climb into bed and sleep until the next time you log in. All your pet’s statistics (such as experience, health, and energy) will pause until you log in again. When you do log in, your pet will remain asleep in its bed until you wake it up. To wake it up, go over and stand next to it or call its name. Playing With Your Pet To play with your pet or to check on your pet’s status you simply click on it. This will show your pets status and give you access to your pet icons. Teaching Your Pet At first you may have to repeat your commands a few times before your pet will listen. When your pet has successfully carried out a command you should stroke it by holding your mouse over it for a couple of seconds – a hand will stroke your pet and your pet will respond with a smiley face. Stroking your pet after it has successfully completed a command will help it learn faster. Just like teaching a pet in real life, however, it may take some time before your pet carries out your commands. When your pet becomes good at certain commands, new commands will eventually be unlocked. Getting Your Pet To Copy You You pet is able to copy your actions. Make sure your pet is looking at you, then perform an action, for example jumping. Your pet may not do it at first, but after some training, it will copy you, and jump too. Remember to reward it with a stroke. Skills Your pet will eventually have a wide range of skills and abilaties. These all fit into the following three catagories. General Skills General skills include common commands such as 'sit' and 'stay'. Spin Skills Spin skills include various spinning tricks. At first your pet will only be able to perform one spinning trick, but after time and practice it will learn more, and new icons will appear. Ball Skills Spin skills include various spinning tricks. At first your pet will only be able to perform one spinning trick, but after time and practice it will learn more, and new icons will appear. To Throw A Ball Click on the ball icon, then click anywhere in the room. If your pet is watching you, it will see you throw the ball and go towards it. To throw the ball again, go over to the ball and click on the ball icon, this will pick up that ball from the ground and throw it again. Fetch Command Before your pet can throw a ball, it will need to practise fetching the ball with its mouth. After a short while, it should then be able to throw a ball back to you. Throw To Me Command You can play catch with your pet by using this command. After a short while it will soon be able to juggle. Juggling Your pet has the ability to juggle up to 9 balls and learn loads of juggling tricks. The best way to get your pet to juggle is to get it to sit, by clicking on the sit button, then click the stay button to get it to stay. Then throw a ball to it and click on the juggle button. This will then show you how many tricks it can perform and the difficulty of that trick. It is important to stroke your pet after it has juggled otherwise it may get upset if it keeps dropping the ball. When it learns a new trick, it will perform a little dance. Looking After Your Pet It is important to look after your pet and ensure it is healthy and happy. Your pet will tell you if it needs something or is unhappy. Right from the first day you purchase your pet it will begin learning new things. The better condition your pet is in, the happier it will be and the faster it will learn. Status Bars Food Status Bar When your pets food status is yellow, there is no need to feed it (over-feeding it could cause it to become unhealthy and unfit), when it turns orange, it is a good idea to feed it, if the bar turns red, it is really hungry and you should feed it. Energy Status Bar The energy bar will go up and down all the time. Even walking can make the energy bar go down. When its energy is low, it will become slow and not perform well. If your pets energy bar remains low, it is either: Exhausted - it will pant. Tired – it will keep yawning. Health Status Bar If your pet becomes too unfit, too hungry, overfed or hasn’t slept for a long time, then its health bar will go down. If the health bar becomes too low, it will drag the fitness bar down and limit how fit your pet can get. Fitness Status Bar The more exercise your pet does (spins, juggles & jumps), the fitter it becomes. The fitter your pet is, the more actions it can do in one go without needing to rest. If your fitness bar becomes too low, it will start dragging the health bar down and will not be able to perform tricks well. Experience Points Your pets experience number will continually go up; the healthier your pet is, the faster the experience will rise. Performing tricks and mastering new tricks will also gain your pet more experience points. Feeding Your pet will get hungry every so often. When it gets hungry, it will tell you by either walking over to its bowl or you will see a pet bowl icon telling you it is hungry. To feed your pet you must go to the Bin Pets Shop in the shopping mall and stock up on some Pet Mulch Food. You can either buy a small box or a large box. If you have enough Pet Mulch Food, then click on the bowl and this will place 1 feed into the bowl. Your pet will then walk over to the bowl and eat the food. It is important not to overfeed your pet, as this can make it unhealthy. Your pet is quite greedy and will always eat any food placed in its bowl – it is best to wait until your pet tells you it is hungry. Sleeping Like all pets, your pet will get tired and will need to rest! You will know when your pet is tired, it will begin to walk/crawl slowly, its eyes will sink very close to its body and it will keep stretching and yawning. When your pet is tired they will walk over to their bed and sleep. If you wish to send your pet to sleep, click on the go to sleep icon and this will send your pet to bed. Your pet will wake up once their energy level has gone back to full again. You can wake your pet up during their sleep by walking over next to their bed. However you pet may not wish to be disturbed and will go back to sleep again. Trivia * You can read the original here: https://cdn.binw.net/externalUIs/BinPetGuideBook.swf * Playing With Your Pet has a typo: pet’s status yo simply. Category:Bin Weevils